1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mouse which is suitably used, for example, as an input device for personal computers.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are needs for techniques of displaying enlarged characters on a display screen of a personal computer or a mobile phone in view of aged people who are presbyopic and are not able to have a good near sight.
In case of such a personal computer, users are required to change content of display settings by themselves in order to display enlarged characters on the display screen. Users are hence forced to carry out a complex operation. However, since display settings are difficult for users to change, users often fail in changing content of display settings to result in inconveniences.
On the other hand, there have been proposals for mice of a type as input devices for personal computers. In mice of this type, an authentication device for biometric authentication is provided internally. When a user touches a mouse of this type on his or her palm, an image of blood vessels in the palm are then picked up, and pattern information expressing a characteristic of blood vessels in a blood vessel image obtained is generated as a result. The blood vessel pattern information is compared with preregistered blood vessel pattern information, and the user is thereby authenticated (refer to, e.g., Patent Document 1: Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-62826).